


Colin Creevey and his Heroic Life

by seedofstephano



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seedofstephano/pseuds/seedofstephano
Summary: Colin Creevey has always idealized heroes.It starts with King Arthur, Sir Lancelot, and Merlin.Later, once he realizes magic is real and that he is magic, it becomes Dumbledore and Harry Potter.Heroes shape Colin, and he hopes someday he can be a hero, too.





	1. prologue: magical beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> so i've had this fascination with colin creevey ever since last fall, so last week i decided it'd be fun to retell the series from his point of view. obviously, it'll be much shorter, as if you're reading this, you've probably read the series, but i think everything sums up rather nicely
> 
> i'll add tags as i go, and we'll see where this takes us. who knows when i'm updating, i've got the first real chapter written but college is busy and i'm busy but i never sleep so i guess we'll discover my schedule together
> 
> anyways, let me know if you've got criticisms, compliments, ambivalent thoughts, or screams into the void~

Colin Creevey has always idealized heroes.

It begins when he is five years old, tucked in his parents’ bed with his little brother nearly on top of him. His mother tells him stories of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, and Colin begs for more until he’s asleep. 

Every time he gets a chance, Colin pretends he’s Sir Lancelot or King Arthur or Merlin, rescuing fair maidens or battling the evil Morgan le Fay (both roles often played by Dennis). His favorite memories are when his parents join in, and it’s him and Dennis battling dragons or working against the evil magician’s curses.

When he turns eight, his uncle buys him a camera, and he takes pictures of everything that makes him happy: his brother dressed in his dragon onesie, his best friend Maggie laughing, a picture of his favorite picture. After his dad helps him develop the photos, he hangs each one on his bedroom wall so when he sleeps he can think of happy things.

 

On the morning of Colin’s eleventh birthday, he is unenthusiastically eating his cereal. There’s nothing exciting about turning eleven, he thinks. He reached double digits with his tenth birthday, and the only vaguely new thing is being able to go to secondary school, but that wasn’t for another four months.

He’s just finished showering and preparing for a trip to his grandparents' when there’s a knock on his door.

“I’ve got it, Mum!” he shouts as he races to the entryway, expecting the postman with a package from his aunt who’s in America right now. 

When he opens it, he gazes up at the strictest looking woman he’s ever seen. Her hair is up in a tight bun and her gaze is piercing, but when she smiles, Colin relaxes.

“Hello there. Are your parents home?” she asks, as Colin’s mother steps behind him. 

He didn’t expect at that moment that this conversation would change his life.

“Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall, I have a few things I’d like to discuss with you.”

From behind his mum, he sees the door close a little. “I don’t have any money to give, I’m sorry.”

“No, ma’am, I’m not asking for money. I’m wondering if you could answer a question for me. Has your son ever done anything unusual? Something you couldn’t explain? Something impossible?”

Colin thinks of how he scared Dennis so badly his hair turned white when he had stolen Colin’s camera. Colin had tried to convince his parents that he hadn’t touched him, but he was grounded for a week nonetheless.

His mother thinks of how Colin, as a toddler, always seemed to move his toy knights without touching them. She remembers a dream she once had where she saw them fly, but taking in this strict-looking woman and her kind smile, a realization hits her.

“Colin… Colin’s special, isn’t he?” she nearly whispers.

“Mrs. Creevey, your son is a wizard. I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I’d like to discuss this further with you.”

Colin will mark this day as the happiest moment of his life.

He’s always believed in magic; his mum telling him stories about the faerie folk and the giants who used to guard London. But when this woman tells him he’s magic, he’s the happiest he’s ever been.

That night, he dreams of heroes and he dreams of himself, saving people alongside them.

 

In midsummer, his family voyages out to London, only an hour’s train from home. He remembers Professor McGonagall telling him to be on the lookout for a pub called ‘The Leaky Cauldron.’

They meet with a kind man named Leander Dunn who takes them to exchange pounds at Gringotts (“Wow, a real wizard bank!”) and explains to them how magical money works.

Colin is enthralled by all the sights, and he questions Mister Dunn about absolutely everything. “Why do I need gloves?” “Are dragons really real?” “Oh wow, look! An owl, mum! Look! There’s another one!” “How do pictures work in the magical world?” “Am I gonna be able to curse people?” 

He insists on paying for each of his school books, brushing over the worn, slightly tattered covers with the gentlest of touches. He also buys, with his saved up birthday money, an old-looking book called _Magical Heroes of Our Age_ and a fairytale collection called _Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

When Colin steps into Ollivander’s, he’s never been more nervous in his entire life. His brother looks at him curiously, but all Colin can do is breathe as the man introduces himself to his parents.

“Now. I do believe there is a young wizard looking for a wand,” Mr. Ollivander says, peering over Colin.

He nods.

“Well. Let’s see what we can find!”

Colin suddenly finds himself with measuring tape surrounding him; taking notes on his height, his width, the length of his arms, even the distance from ear to ear. All the while, his brother snickers and the man is glancing over each measurement almost lazily.

The first wand he tries is “Cypress, dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches, reasonably supple.” But when he waves it, he feels as if he were six years old again, playing with the plastic magician’s kit he’d borrowed from his cousin.

The next one is “English oak, unicorn hair, eleven and a quarter inches, very flexible.” Colin holds it for less than a second before it’s taken from him once again.

With each wand and each failure, he gets more and more discouraged, but when he’s finally handed “Cedar, unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches, slightly springy,” a warmth fills his chest, and he’s pretty sure his hair stands on end. A bright white flash appears, similar to his camera glare, and then Ollivander is smiling. 

Colin can’t help but smile back.

 

When he gets home that night, he opens _Magical Heroes of Our Age_ , and begins to read.

They’re better than stories of King Arthur and Odysseus because he knows they’re real. He reads about Dumbledore (his soon-to-be magic headmaster!) defeating an evil man named Grindelwald, Jocunda Sykes flying over the Atlantic on _broomstick_ , and then he reads about Harry Potter.

  
_Probably the most famous hero of our time is also the youngest. Harry Potter, of Godric’s Hollow, caused the end of notorious dark wizard, whose name we shall not mention._

_On Halloween in 1981, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attempted to take the life of young Potter after murdering his parents, but he was unsuccessful. Residents claim to have experienced the tell-tale signs of a backfired spell: bright light, a loud explosion, and an odd fuzziness surrounding the location of said spell. Nonetheless, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated, and Harry Potter remained unscathed._

__

__

_Why He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was unsuccessful we may never know. But, the author places great hope in the young child who brought the end of the darkest time in recent magical history. Harry Potter: hero, orphan, and the future._

__

__

After that moment, King Arthur and Sir Lancelot were replaced with stories of Harry Potter.

“Dad, he defeated this awful guy when _he was a baby_! Isn’t that so cool? He was a baby! Do you think he’ll be at Hogwarts when I go? I sure hope so!”

He imagines himself alongside him, working together to help those in distress. He’s Harry Potter’s best friend, and they’re magical, and they’re heroes.


	2. year one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry Potter is at the very same table he is._  
>   
>  Everyone had heard the Howler (Sunee had helpfully explained to him what the screaming letter was) go off, and when Colin manages to get a look, he promptly spills orange juice over his clean robes.  
>   
> “ _Sunee, oh my god, that’s Harry Potter_!”

The morning of September 1st, Colin is awake at seven in the morning and going through his suitcase again. He’s jittery again, but he double checks to make sure he has all of the necessities: school supplies, uniform, his photo album, his book of King Arthur stories, and, of course, his camera. He remembers how Mister Dunn had given him a vial of a photo-developing potion to make his pictures _move_. Colin had been so pleased, and then Mister Dunn had even given him the notes on how to brew it himself. He folds up the paper carefully, placing it in the uppermost pocket before deciding it’s an appropriate time to get breakfast.

After the train ride to King’s Cross Station, a wave of nervousness hits him, and Colin goes quiet. This is the first time he’ll be without his parents a few rooms down and without his brother in the same room. His parents hug him, and he tries to make Dennis laugh so neither of them will cry, but a few tears slip out nonetheless.

As he steps onto the train, he’s struck by the sheer normalcy of the train. It’s like the ones he’d take to visit his grandparents over Christmas, but nonetheless, he pushes forward in the hopes of finding a compartment. 

He finally finds one with only two people in it, and when he asks to sit with them, they both shoot him bright smiles. The older girl helps him lift his trunk into the compartment above, and introduces herself. “I’m Hannah, and I’m a second year Hufflepuff. This is my neighbor Elizabeth; it’s going to be her first year here. Some friends of mine are going to join us later, if you don’t mind.”

Colin smiles back and when her friends do arrive— a girl with a long braid who Hannah calls Susie, a blonde, Scottish boy who introduces himself as Ernie, and a smart looking boy called Justin—their enthusiasm for the new year makes him even more excited. He takes a group picture of them, to their delight, and Colin hopes he finds friends as nice as them.

After being introduced to chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, and Jelly Slugs, Colin’s nerves were nearly gone, but as soon as the thought pops into his head, the train slows and the conductor announces that they’ve arrived.

He locks eyes with Elizabeth and sees his nerves reflected in hers. Susie reassures them that they’ll be fine, before they step off and line up with the other first years. Who’re circled around the largest man Colin has ever seen.

He snaps a picture of him before he remembers that it’s rather rude to photograph somebody you’ve never met, but then he’s on a boat with Elizabeth and two other first years, and he can’t stop staring at the castle he’s drifting towards.

He goes silent once again, his jaw agape as he just stares. The only time he’d seen anything close to this majestic was when he saw the outside of Buckingham Palace. He nearly forgets to take a picture of it, but just before it takes up the entire horizon, he remembers.

Waiting in the hall is the most nerve wracking thing he’s ever done, even worse than when he was waiting for his wand. He takes pictures to distract himself, before the same strict-looking woman is in front of him, talking to the entire group.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The feast will start shortly, but before you can join the rest of the students, you will be sorted into your Houses. Sorting is very important, as your House will become like a family to you. You will have classes with your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend time with your Housemates in the common room,” Professor McGonagall says, a small smile on her face.

Colin’s nerves lessen with every word.

“The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own history and own famous alumni. I hope each of you will be an asset to the House you are a part of. The Sorting Ceremony will start in just a moment. Do try to present your best self; this is your first introduction to Hogwarts, after all.”

As she steps into the hall, Colin hears whispered conversations, but all he can do is look through his camera. It’s a nice sense of familiarity.

He hopes Hogwarts will become familiar to him soon.

What seems like hours later, Professor McGonagall reappears and then he’s ushered into the largest room he’s ever been in, yet again, he can’t stop staring. He nearly drops his camera when the old-looking hat on the stool begins to sing.

_Some time ago, when I was fresh,_  
_My purpose new and clear,_  
_Four great wizards gave to me_  
_This life-long career._  
_These four wizards had a hope,_  
_A desire impossible to ignore,_  
_They’d teach all young wizards,_  
_Like no one had before._  
_Bold Gryffindor desired those_  
_Whose bravery was incomparable,_  
_And wise Ravenclaw chose those_  
_Whose wit was inerrable._  
_Dedicated Hufflepuff favored those_  
_Whose tolerance was unmatched,_  
_Determined Slytherin elected for_  
_Those with ambitions attached._  
_Each wizard trained their students,_  
_But knew to look ahead,_  
_How would future classes_  
_Be taught in their stead?_  
_So, you see, that’s why I’m here_  
_To help and guide you all,_  
_So put me on, and let’s begin,_  
_No harm will you befall._

__  
After the song ended, Colin could feel the grin on his face. Hogwarts just got so much _cooler_! He tried to take a picture of the hat, but before he could do so, McGonagall was approaching the stool.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she began, gazing upon them once more. Colin could feel himself shrink a little. 

“Abel, Ryan!” Colin could see him approach, and a moment later, the hat seemed to engulf him. The room goes quiet, and then, a moment later, the Hat shouts “RAVENCLAW!”

He sees Ryan dash over to the table of blue and bronze, and Colin’s nerves start to reappear. What if he wasn’t cool enough to get put into a house? What if all the odd things he did when he was younger _was_ just coincidence? What if he isn’t magic at all?

The shout of “Creevey, Colin!” interrupts his panicked thoughts, and Colin nearly drops his camera again. He shuffles up to the stool, feeling deeply uncomfortable with everybody’s eyes on him.

And then, he can’t see a thing.

“Now let’s see here. Passionate beyond belief, yes, I can see that quite easily. It’s almost blinding, it is. A closer look: not a bad mind, and you’re willing to put in some hard work… I wonder, I wonder,” a voice said in his ear.

_Um, Mr. Hat, sir?_ Colin thinks, hoping the Hat could understand him. _I rather liked Hufflepuff. They’re quite nice._

“Ah, a fan of Hufflepuff are you?” Colin swears the Hat _chuckles_. “Yes, you would do fine there, but I think I see you growing more in GRYFFINDOR!” 

He jumps as the last word is announced to the entire hall. Applause reigns from the far end of the hall, and Colin’s smile is relieved as he makes his way over to the other members of his house. 

“Hey! Welcome to the best house at Hogwarts! You’ll fit right in here. I’m Katie.” Colin can’t help but feel relieved at the kindness radiating off this introduction.

“I’m Colin! This is so _cool_!” Katie laughs at that, and before he knows it there’s another cry of “GRYFFINDOR!” from the hat.

A relieved-looking girl takes the seat next to Colin. “ _So_ glad I got Gryffindor. Now my dad can stop worrying,” she says, shaking her head. “I’m Sunee, it’s nice to meet you!” 

Colin thinks she’s the prettiest girl he’s ever seen, but instead of saying that, he just says: “I’m Colin! Can I take your picture?” 

Sunee looks at him oddly for a moment, before grinning. “You’re funny! Alright, go ahead!”

Before long, he’s taken pictures of every new first year Gryffindor: There’s Sunee, of course, but also Adrian, Mickey, Lizette, Ginny, Jayce, Rani, Sadie, and Lori. Some were more hesitant than others (Mickey nearly knocked the camera out of his hands when Colin pointed it at him), but he also manages to get an older student to get a picture of all ten of them.

After the feast and the Prefects and the long walk and the password ( _Aconite_ , he thinks to himself over and over again), he’s more than relieved to finally collapse in his own bed. He’s made a place on his bedside table for his camera, and he’s pulling out _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ to reread before bed, but then Rani is telling them stories from home and Colin’s sharing and laughing, and he feels at home.

  
  
_Harry Potter is at the very same table he is._

Everyone had heard the Howler (Sunee had helpfully explained to him what the screaming letter was) go off, and when Colin manages to get a look, he promptly spills orange juice over his clean robes. 

“ _Sunee, oh my god, that’s Harry Potter_!” he says in one breath, shaking her arm. She glances to where he’s looking and then shrugs. 

“Yeah, didn’t you know he’s in Gryffindor? Ginny’s been talking about it since she first got sorted.” Colin can feel Ginny’s blush from across the table. 

“How are you not excited? He’s a _hero_! He stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was a baby! That’s so cool! And he’s at the same table as I am!” he takes a deep breath, and looks at his camera. “I need a picture with him.” 

Mickey laughs from his other side. “Col, we’ve got Potions in fifteen minutes, and I promise you, you do not want to be late. My cousin said Professor Snape will take away fifteen points from your house each minute you’re late, and I don’t want to risk it.” 

Colin sighs, but nods nonetheless. Later, then. He’ll ask for a picture later. 

  
  
Potions is one of the classes Colin had most been looking forward to. He couldn’t wait to try to make the picture developing potion Mister Dunn had given to him, but it looked complicated, so he had resolved to ask Professor Snape for advice. 

The dungeon is cold, but Colin is prepared and skimming over his textbook before Professor Snape takes attendance. 

“You are here to learn the intricacies and delicate art of potion making. Most of you here will believe this is not ‘true’ magic as there is little need for wands. Few will truly grasp the skill and artfulness of the simmering cauldron whose fumes seem to shine in the sunlight. I can teach you to brew luck, create love, and even forge death. So long as you follow my instructions and aren’t as hopeless as my past students,” Professor Snape drawls, ensuring complete silence from his tone and gaze alone. 

“We will begin with a potion to cure boils. It is so simple, even the most incompetent of wizards should be able to make a decent attempt.” As Professor Snape pauses, Colin remembers his nerves he had in Ollivander’s shop. He attempts a smile, but even he is having trouble conjuring one. 

He’s placed to work with Lori, and they read over the instructions once more, divvying the work between them. He’s working on slicing his horned slugs when Professor Snape appears behind the pair. He peers over their simmering, murky green cauldron for a few moments, and when Colin adds the nettles, something almost like a grimace appears on his face. 

Colin holds his breath as he stirs, but then Professor Snape, surprisingly says, “Passable, Creevey.” Less surprisingly, he also says, “Reeves, if you make such sloppy cuts on those porcupine quills again, I’ll fail you without hesitation,” before turning to the Ravenclaw pair behind them. 

“We’re working together! How come you got praise, and all I got was criticism?” Lori whines quietly, but all Colin can do is smile as his nerves start to calm. 

  
  
Lunch time. He’s going to meet _the_ Harry Potter, and there’s nothing anyone can do about it. 

Sunee and Lizette are trying to talk him out of it though. 

“Colin, you mustn’t! You’re going to embarrass yourself, and I won’t be able to watch!” Lizette pleads, but he’s made up his mind. 

“Oh no, too late, Harry’s leaving,” Sunee says, unenthusiastically as she takes another spoonful of soup. 

Without thinking, Colin’s out of his seat and racing after Harry, shouting a “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine, he’s a _hero_!” as he leaves. 

He finds Harry out on the courtyard, and he’s frozen in place. He’s running through every possible way this introduction could happen, and he’s frowning before he realizes Harry’s _looking at him_. 

He feels his face go hot, and he grips his camera tighter. “All right, Harry? I’m—I’m Colin Creevey. I’m in Gryffindor, too. D’you think—would it be all right if—can I have a picture?” he says breathlessly. Colin can see Harry’s confusion, so he pushes forward. “So I can prove I’ve met you! I know all about you. About how you survived when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to kill you and…” Colin can hear himself rambling. He’s blushing and he’s embarrassed and he doesn’t know what he’s saying, but he’s asking for a picture. “…maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?” 

When he hears a comment from behind him, he knows he went too far. Everything passes in a blur; this blonde boy is mocking Harry, and Harry’s angry, and then Professor Lockhart is there and somehow he’s gotten a picture of both him and Harry together. 

He’s walking back to class before he can process what just happened, and he nearly collapses into his seat in Charms. 

Rani looks at him questioningly, but before Colin can explain, Professor Flitwick is taking attendance and asking questions. 

  
  


Sunee makes fun of Colin for a while, but he can’t be too mad. He met his hero. And then he’s following Harry to Quidditch practice and learning so much and watching Harry _fly_. He’s taking so many pictures, and he doesn’t even mind the chill as some Slytherins approach the field.

He can’t quite tell what’s going on, but when curiosity finally overcomes him, Harry’s friend is _vomiting slugs_. He tries to snap a picture, but then he’s pushed aside as Harry helps his friend off the field. And then he leaves the Quidditch pitch all together as the tension between the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams becomes even more palpable. 

  
  


Soon enough, Colin settles into his new, magical routine. Breakfast with Sunee, Mickey, and Rani, lunch with Sunee, Lizette, and Lori, and then dinner with nearly all his friends. Potions is easily his favorite class, even if Professor Snape intimidates him, and astronomy and transfiguration are the ones he struggles with the most. He writes letters home on weekends, sending them off each week with the school’s owls. He studies in the common room and tries to hang out with Harry more.

When Halloween finally comes around, Colin’s already had two essays, and one pop quiz in Herbology. He’s looking forward to the celebration, but his enthusiasm is cut short when Professor McGonagall hands back his essay. 

Mickey winces when he sees the score. “Ouch, mate. Poor? That’s rough. But I’m sure Sadie will help if you ask, she’s great at Transfiguration!” 

Nonetheless, his bad mood lingers until the feast. 

“Come on, Col, we all get bad grades every now and then, there’s no need to fret. Besides, it’s Halloween! That means, candy apples and pumpkin juice and jack-o-lanterns!” Sunni says, trying to cheer him up. 

He gives a small smile for her enthusiasm, but when he finally enters the Great Hall, his smile becomes real. “This is so _cool_!” he shouts gleefully, snapping pictures of as many things as possible. 

The food was excellent, nearly as good as the welcome feast’s, the bats were thrilling, and even the ghosts made an appearance. Sunee and Mickey pose for a picture next to a pumpkin bigger than both of them, and Colin’s sad when it’s finally over. 

“What’d I tell you? The Halloween feast is always something to see! I knew you’d feel better afterwards,” Sunee says, nudging him as they walk back to the common room. 

Mickey nods furiously. “My mam said the Halloween feast was always her favorite dinner of the year. She says when I go home for Christmas, I have to tell her everything to see if it’s still the same.” Colin goes to respond, but before he gets a chance to, Jayce turns back to them, a wild look in his eye. 

“Jayce? What’s wr—” Colin’s eye catches on the sight of Mrs. Norris on the torch bracket as his heart catches in his throat. 

Silence comes quicker then than when in Potions. 

When he’s back in the common room, the mood is somber, and he remembers he hasn’t seen Ginny all day. 

He resolves to bring her a slice of chocolate cake tomorrow after Potions. He knows she’s been struggling, maybe he can help her out. 

  
  
“I can’t believe it’s your first ever Quidditch match! What sports do muggles even watch?” Mickey exclaims as their dorm makes their way towards the stands. 

Colin laughs. “My dad’s a fan of football, but my mum’s a sucker for rugby.” At Mickey’s blank look, he explains more. “Football’s a sport where the players have to defend a ball from the other team while also trying to score in the other team’s goal. Oh! And they can only use their feet! And rugby’s a game where teams are trying to get the ball to the other team’s side, but they can carry it, pass it, or kick it!” 

As he babbles, his excitement grows when he sees the crowds already seated. He joins Sunee, Lizette, Rani, and Lori, but he makes sure to take a picture of them all before sitting. 

“Are you excited, Col?” Lori asks, smiling as she wraps her Gryffindor scarf tighter around herself. 

“Of course he is, Lori! He’s Colin!” Rani laughs, and Colin laughs with him. 

When Madam Hooch’s whistle blows, he brings his camera up immediately, capturing as many photos as possible as the players fly around. He’s enraptured as he watches one of the Gryffindor chasers score. 

“Something’s wrong,” Mickey says, concern in his voice. “See there? That bludger shouldn’t be doing that. It’s being weird.” As he points at Harry, Colin starts to understand what he means. 

Harry’s ducking and dodging the ball that’s flying itself, but nonetheless, he keeps playing. 

Colin grins. “Harry’s all right! He’s a hero, he wouldn’t let a simple game take him down! YOU GOT THIS, HARRY!” he shouts, excitement returning. 

The game continues, and he’s convinced it’s the coolest sport in the world, when he sees the ball hit Harry’s broom, and then Harry’s falling, and then he can’t see Harry at all. 

He gasps along with everyone else, and he’s out of his seat in an instance, racing down towards the grassy field below. After making sure Harry’s okay, he’s snapping pictures without hesitation. 

He sees Professor Lockhart approach, and then _Harry’s arm is gone_. Well, not gone. But it’s like his mum’s rubber gloves; there’s no structure at all. That definitely deserves more pictures. 

Once Harry’s ushered off to the hospital wing, Colin meets up with Sunee, Mickey, and Lizette again, and he tells them about Harry’s arm. 

Lizette grimaces. “Oh, don’t say anything else! That’s awful,” she says, frowning. 

“I told you Lockhart was a nut.” Mickey shakes his head. “He doesn’t know anything!” 

Colin sighs as the familiar argument starts again. 

“D’you think Harry likes cake? Or does he like fruit more?” 

Sunee blinks at him. “Why would we know?” 

“Good point. I just want to bring him something! He’s hurt, and I don’t know how you can fix his bones just not being there anymore,” he frowns. 

“You’re ridiculous, Col. Harry’s fine, it’s Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey’s a genius.” 

Grapes. Colin would bring Harry grapes. 

  
  
Colin is not a quiet person. 

Ever since he was little, his mum would be able to hear him leave his bedroom for sweets, even if he was being as quiet as possible. 

So sneaking out of a bedroom when there’s four others occupying it is just a little bit tricky. 

Eventually, Colin manages to make his way out, and he’s in the hallway outside the Gryffindor dorm before he knows it. He’s got a small bowl of grapes in his right hand, and his camera in his left, and he’s slowly making his way through the halls, on a constant lookout for Mrs. Norris or, God forbid, Peeves. 

He’s on the stairway near the hospital wing, when the stairs start moving on their own, as he’s seen so many times already. But the way the moon shines makes it look so much cooler, so he puts the bunch of grapes down and goes to snap a picture. 

That’s when he hears the hissing. Frowning, he turns around, not bothering to take the camera away from his face. 

The most brilliant yellow eyes. 

That’s the last thing he remembers of his first year. 

  
.... 

  
... 

  
... 

  
... 

  
... 

  
... 

  
... 

  
... 

  
... 

  
... 

  
  
When Colin opens his eyes, he feels…fuzzy. His bones ache, and he feels as though he hasn’t moved in centuries. 

“Ah, welcome back, Mr. Creevey. Glad to see you’re up,” Madam Pomfrey says, helping him sit up. 

“What… what happened?” he asks, tongue heavy in his mouth. 

Madam Pomfrey seems to hesitate. “Mr. Creevey, you’ve been petrified for almost six months. Petrification is when someone is turned to stone. Something awful happened to you, Mr. Creevey, but I promise you, there will be no lasting symptoms.” 

He tries to take this all in, but everything seems heavy and fuzzy, and so, he falls asleep. 

  
  
When he awakens for the second time, things still feel heavy, but Colin feels more like himself than last time. 

“Ah, there you are. Up, up! You’ve been resting for too long! You’re fine, and I don’t think you’ll want to miss the festivities happening this evening,” Madam Pomfrey says, bustling about. “Normal temperature, normal color, no lasting stiffness, you, Mr. Creevey, are good to go.” 

He’s halfway out the door before he remembers. 

“Oh! What happened to my camera?” he asks slowly, frowning at the unfamiliarity of talking. 

He sees her frown. “I’m sorry, dear. It was destroyed the same night you were petrified.” 

Well. He didn’t expect that news to hurt him as much as it did. But he nods, and slowly makes his way down the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. 

Wiping his eyes, he finally approaches the Fat Lady before he remembers he won’t know the password. 

“Er… any luck it’s still aconite?” he asks, slowly yet again. 

The portrait frowns and shakes her head. “Sorry, poppet. Hasn’t been that one since November.” 

He sighs, but he’s only waiting a moment before the door opens, and a fourth year boy steps out. Colin smiles and steps back into the familiar scene. 

He wishes he could take a picture of the sight. 

And then, somehow, he’s swallowed in a hug. 

“Colin! You’re alright!” Sunee shouts. She pulls back and looks at him for a moment. “It’s been _ages_. We’ve been worried about you!” 

Mickey nods from behind her. “Glad to see you’re back! Nothing’s been the same without you,” he says smiling. 

There are more well-wishers and more people—he remembers Lori and Rani and Lizette hugging him—but all the movement and interactions exhaust him quicker than he expected. 

He excuses himself off to his room, but Mickey trails behind him. 

“Your parents were worried. They kept sending owls, and I tried to explain to them, but I don’t think I did a very good job,” he says, scratching his neck. “I think Dumbledore sent something to them, though, because they thanked me in the next one they sent. They missed you.” He pauses. “I missed you, Col. You sure you’re alright?” 

Colin smiles briefly. “Things just feel weird. And my camera got destroyed. I’ve had it for years now, and I feel a little off without it,” he sighs. “I think I’m going to take another nap, but wake me up before dinner, yeah? Madam Pomfrey said the feast was going to be good.” 

  
  
Hours later, he’s seated between Sunee and Mickey, and he sees Lori talking to Ginny. The redhead gives him a soft smile and he gives a tired one back. 

He’s glad he came, though. His friends are telling him stories about the times that he’s missed, and even Hannah and her friends drop by to give him a hug. 

“You should thank Harry. No one’s quite sure what really happened, but I think he stopped… whatever it was that hurt you, Justin, Hermione and all the others,” she says, patting his head again before leaving. 

Colin still feels fuzzy, but after a slice of cheesecake and a cup of hot cocoa (which isn’t nearly as good as his mum’s), he makes his way towards Harry. 

“Hi, Harry. I heard stories that you might’ve done something to help with everyone being… petrified, and I just wanted to thank you.” 

“I didn’t do very much, but thanks, Colin,” Harry says quietly. 

“Hey! I know, I can take that picture of the two of you that you wanted back then!” Harry’s friend—Ron—says. 

Colin grimaces. “My camera got destroyed somehow the night that I…yeah. But thanks! Next time?” he asks, only half hoping. 

Harry and his friend nod, and he smiles before returning to his friends. 

  
  
The end of term came quickly, and Colin still isn’t feeling like he used to, but he’s happy to be back with his friends, and he can’t wait to tell Dennis about everything that happened. 

“How many pictures do you think you’ve taken this year, Col? Hundred? Hundred fifty?” Rani jokes, and Colin laughs, holding up a hefty looking shoebox. 

“Not nearly enough, I think!” 

  
  
The train ride back was full of laughter and chocolate frogs and smiles. As they pull into the station, their group promises to write letters during the break, and before he knows it, Colin’s on the platform. 

He spots his family before they spot him, and as he rushes towards them, something heavy in his heart lifts. 

There’s nothing like a group hug to make everything feel right in the world. 

“Are you okay, Colin? We got that letter from your headmaster, and then your friend wrote us, and we’ve just been so worried about you,” his mum frets. 

Colin can’t help but smile. “I’m all right, mum, I promise. This year’s been great. I met _Harry Potter_!” 

His dad laughs. “So you’ve said in your letters. But,” he smiles, “why don’t you tell us again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of his first year! this was 16 pages long and i stayed up until 2:30 in the morning to finish so let me know if it was worth the sleep deprivation


End file.
